


Friend

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: Emil never saw such creatures - both people and not people at the same time. And it is clear that this is a man, but his appearance strongly repelled.- Are you born that way?Paul shrugged.- I dont know. I don't remember exactly.





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

> AU Puppe
> 
> The story about komprachikosov based on this song.  
> Heroes - Paul Landers and Emil Reinke. Father and son, but here they have a slightly different fate.

Впервые Эмиль увидел человека, смотрящего в окно и с любопытством смотрящего на прохожих. Неудивительно, просто мальчик из-за проблем с сердцем и ногами не мог выходить один. Возраст тоже дал о себе знать - слишком мал, чтобы ходить один. И маленькая сестра боится за него - после смерти родителей она начала работать на двоих. Поэтому Эмиль провел время один.

Любопытствуя прохожих, мальчика привлек маленький мужчина, стоящий в тени. Пол его лица закрыт, поэтому Эмиль не видел глаз. Но вот улыбка ... странно расширенная для ушей (он сам часто так рисовал, поэтому знал об этом). Но это был рисунок, а в жизни ...

Незнакомец внезапно поднял голову и посмотрел в его сторону. Сердце мальчика начало биться от страха, когда мужчина медленно направился к нему. Хромает, неуверен, но мужчина явно не обратил на это внимания. Эмиль перевел дыхание и хотел закричать. Но он не мог выдавить звук.

Внезапно мужчина протянул руку, в которой что-то лежало. Маленькая сумка с чем-то, что Эмиль не сразу заметил, но его рука привлекла внимание. Скрученный и обожженный, но настолько завораживающий, что Эмиль невольно протянул руку, чтобы погладить.

Человек странно дернулся, а затем просто положил эту сумку на подоконник, опустив руку. Левый был все еще позади него, в то время как человек поспешно расправил свой плащ, оглядываясь по сторонам. Затем он посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. А затем, проведя рукой по волосам, он отступил.

\- Плюсы, - начал Эмиль, но мужчина приложил палец к губам.

\- Это не сложно для меня, - хрипел и хрипел голос. - Но ты рад. Улыбайся чаще.

\- Но ... - начал Эмиль, и мужчина уже слился с тенью. Махнув рукой, он исчез из поля зрения.

***

Эмиль догадался, кто бы это мог быть. Точнее - не один раз такое видел. Хотя старался не думать об этом, когда мужчина приходил к нему по вечерам. Маленькая галька в окне - и теперь их ничто не разделяет, и тонкая рука мужчины снова что-то ему дала. Яблоко, слива, персик, ягоды - об этом Эмиле можно было только мечтать. Хотя у сестры есть деньги, но в основном лечение и долг. Он мог только мечтать о таких удовольствиях. Я не выходил на улицу, но не научился воровать.

Но истории, которые рассказывал Павел, особенно интересны. Точнее, это показывало или показывало что-то, что Эмиль мог только предположить, что это был Павел, имя человека, о котором он говорил.

И он много рассказал. Разные сказки о загадочных мирах, стихах и просто сказках. Иногда они просто молчали.

Павел не рассказал о себе. Если он говорил, то с диким нежеланием, как будто ему не нравятся эти воспоминания. Он не говорил о руке в форме железного серпа. Но иногда он с интересом слушал, что происходит за закрытыми дверями. Стоны, ругань - Павел с интересом слушал это.

\- Ты к этому привык? - однажды спросил Эмиль, как только Пол заинтересовался направлением на запрет двери.

Человек наклонил голову и повернулся к нему лицом. Левый глаз сильно косил, а правый был остановлен и покрыт белой вуалью, но было ощущение, что он просматривает его.

\- Тебе не интересно, о чем они говорят?

\- Я не знаю, - пожал плечами Эмиль, играя с тряпичной куклой - подарок от ее сестры, чтобы он не чувствовал себя одиноким, когда она «работала». - Иногда бывает страшно, что посетитель может прийти сюда и увидеть меня.

\- Вот почему ты прячешься?

Эмиль тогда не мог найти ответ на вопрос.

***

\- Разве вы не обратились к врачам?

Пол поморщился и натянул рукав плаща.

Обожженная и тощая рука, раненная ножом и сгоревшая от серы. Эмиль неосознанно протянул руку, касаясь его ран. Пол дернулся, но позволил себе прикоснуться. Грубый, неровный и шрам. Но Эмиль не напуган, но ... очарован?

\- Они сделали меня таким, - уголки губ Павла дернулись в улыбке. «Хотя я этого не помню».

\- Как это?

Пол тяжело вздохнул, закрыв руку рукавом.

\- Быть осторожен. - и исчез.

***

Крики от которых лежат уши. Грязные ругательства человека, смешанного с криком его сестры.

Эмиль видел, как ее задушили и изнасиловали. Как она вытащила и закричала. И я не мог с этим поделать. Он даже начинает ... как это?

\- Все хорошо?

Рука лежала на плече. Эмилю даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто за ним стоит. И он не боялся его и даже радовался его приезду. Да, я был счастлив. Со стороны это даже будет выглядеть странно: внешне изуродованный мужчина и мальчик. Тоже не целый.

\- Не смотри, - Павел повернулся к нему лицом. - Закрой глаза.

Эмиль послушно закрыл их. Но отсутствие зрения восполнило слух, и Эмиль услышал скулящие звуки и хрипы. Мальчик сразу понял, что хочет сделать его друг. Не сказать, что он не был доволен этим. Я завидовал только тому, что он его не убивал. И когда?

\- Мы уходим, - мужчина нежно обнял его за плечи, таща его к окну. И Эмиль был не против.

Сейчас нет.


End file.
